berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Rickert/Image Gallery
Panels= SkullKnightSavesRickert.png|Rickert is saved from the assault of the Count by the Skull Knight. FalconsStopGuts.png|Casca, Rickert, Pippin and Corkus confront Guts as he intends to leave the Band of the Falcon. RickertVortex.png|Rickert watches a tornado rage around the Band of the Falcons' camp, unaware of the horrors happening within it, during the Eclipse. Manga E93 Dragon Slayer.png|Rickert discovers the Dragon Slayer in Godot's armory Rickert Blacksmith.jpg|Rickert works as a blacksmith under Godot. RickertSword.png|Rickert remembers his fallen comrades on the Hill of Swords. UneasyRockert.png|Rickert is no longer sure what to think of Griffith, Erica uneasy beside him. RickertGriffithOnBridge.png|Rickert confronts Griffith in Falconia. Manga E337 Rickert Slaps Griffith.png|Rickert slaps Griffith, rejecting the Falcon of Light as his commander. |-| Prints= Rickert Profile.jpg|Rickert with a crossbow. Rickert and Erica in a cart.jpg|Rickert rides with Erica. Rickert Cooking hq.png|A young Rickert cooks. BTCG Godot Rickert Erica.png|Rickert with his master Godot, and Erica. Volume 38 Poster Erica Rickert.jpg|Rickert in a cart with Erica. Band of the Falcon peaceful.jpg|Rickert sits while Judeau plays his lute to the rest of the Band of the Falcon. BIF BotF.png|Rickert alongside the rest of the Band of the Falcon. Manga V5 Cover Art.png|Rickert, in armor, along the rest of the Band of the Falcon and Zodd. Concept Art= Berserk anime setting 014.jpg|A full body sketch of Rickert for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 034.jpg|A height comparison between a young Rickert, Guts, Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, and Corkus for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 032.jpg|A height comparison of a younger Rickert alongside the other youthful members of the Band of the Falcon, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 124.jpg|A height comparison between an older Rickert, Guts, Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, Corkus, and Charlotte for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 125.jpg|A height comparison of an older Rickert alongside the other older members of the Band of the Falcon and Charlotte, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 025.jpg|Front and back view sketches of a younger Rickert for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 024.jpg|Front and back view sketches of a younger Rickert clad in armor, with illustrations of his satchel and sword, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 101.jpg|Front and back view sketches of an older Rickert for the 1997 anime. 1997_concept12.jpg.jpg|Variant of the front and back view sketches of Rickert, featuring a close up illustration of his button, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 100.jpg|Front and back view sketches of an older Rickert clad in armor, with illustrations of his sword, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 099.jpg|Front and side view profile drawings of a younger Rickert for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 098.jpg|Profile drawings of an older Rickert from various angles showing several expressions for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 019.jpg|Profile drawings of an older Rickert from various angles showing several expressions for the 1997 anime. |-| Anime (1997)= Rickert being Coy.png|Rickert being coy, to Guts' annoyance. An exacerbated Rickert.png|An exacerbated Rickert. Conversation at the Camp.png|Rickert conversing before the mission to rescue Griffith. Band of the Falcon briefing.png|Rickert present at a Band of the Falcon briefing. At the Doctor's.png|Rickert, Judeau, Pippin, and Casca in the doctor's tent. Rickert Ready for Battle.png|Rickert ready for battle. Rickert Distressed.png|Rickert distressed. |-| Golden Age Film Trilogy= Unused Rickert film shot.jpg|An unused shot of a hooded Rickert for the third film. Rickert Erica Film.jpg|Rickert alongside Erica. |-| Anime (2016)= Rickert AV.png|Rickert, now an apprentice under Godot. Rickert making horseshoe.png|Rickert works on a horseshoe. Guts grabs Rickert.png|Rickert is grabbed by Guts, who asks where Casca is. Rickert dumfounded.png|Rickert left shocked after Griffith returns to him alive. |-| Promos= Laserdisc BoTH Griffith Rescue 1997.png|Promotional art of Rickert on the mission to rescue Griffith from the King of Midland's torture with Guts, Casca, Judeau, Pippin and Corkus for the 1997 anime. 12EXTRA-A.jpg|Art which depicts a burning Brand of Sacrifice surrounded by an image of Guts remembering the Band of the Falcon for the 1997 anime. 01EXTRA-A.jpg|Stylized art of Rickert, Casca, Griffith, Judeau and Corkus for the 1997 anime. TGAAI Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Rickert as a member of the Band of the Falcon for the first film of the film trilogy - Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. TGAAII Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Rickert in armor for the second film of the trilogy - Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey. TGAA BotF Groupshot.png|Art of Rickert together with Guts, Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, and Corkus by character designer/animation director Naoyuki Onda for the film trilogy. Band of the Falcon trilogy promo image.jpg|Promotional image of the Band of the Falcon together on the battlefield for the film trilogy. TCG= |-| Berserk Musou= |-| Merchandise= Art of War Rickert Figure.JPG|Rickert mini figure released by Art of War. Chara Hero Rickert by Tokimeki.jpg|"Chara Hero" Rickert released by Tokimeki. Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Subpages